Gambit
Summary Gambit (Remy LeBeau) is a semi-reformed thief and member of the X-Men whose troubled past has sometimes come back to haunt him, on the whole however Gambit has left his past behind and is a hero - sharing an on-and-off romantic interest with Rogue, despite the fact he can't touch her without fear of death. He is sometimes referred to as the "Raging Cajun" and has the ability to charge objects with kinetic-energy via touch and cause them to explode. He has a liking of utilizing playing cards as weapons via using this power and this trait is what he is most famous for. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 8-C. | Unknown. Presumably 6-A. Name: Remy Etienne LeBeau, Gambit, New Son Origin: Marvel Comics, Uncanny X-Men Annual #14 Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutant, Thief Age: Late 20s to 30s Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical stats, molecular acceleration, he takes the potential energy in an object and coverts it into kinetic energy thus charging the object causing it to explode, also capable of accelerating the kinetic energy of an object (such as his bo-staff) to release an explosion without destroying the object, super agility, dexterity, immunity to detection and intrusion by telepathy, able to charm people giving subtle influence over their mind, can turn materials into toxic substances (including the very air in his surroundings) Destructive Capacity: Unknown. At least Building level | Unknown. Presumably Continent level (Was able to destroy all life on the surface of the planet Earth) Speed: Unknown travel speed, Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Casual bullet timer, able to deflect automatic fire from close range right back to the sender) Durability: Unknown, '''at least '''Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Power: Peak Human Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Several dozen meters (Can aim throwing cards at objects over fifty feet away with pinpoint precision) Standard Equipment: Throwing spikes, playing cards, telescoping bo staff, thief gear (including talcum powder, ionized ferrous dust, anti-security system goggles, thieve's guild bodysuit, built-in parachute) Intelligence: Master combatant and expert marksman Weaknesses: Eyes are extremely sensitive to light, needs to touch an object for his powers to take effect, larger objects take longer to charge, if someone knows about his hypnosis powers they won't work. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-New Son's Gambit:' Gambit was temporarily given his full potential to battle his alternative timeline counterpart New Son. At his full power Gambit can control all aspects of kinetic energy up to even the molecular level, allowing him to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line of sight without contact, additionally he can charge organic matter, blowing it up just by thinking about it and effectively logia intangibility. Able to bio-kinetically augment his strength, speed, and durability, able to transplant matter through time and space, can cross over dimensions. He can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. He had the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cold by reducing it. Key: Regular | The "New Son" storyline. Other: This profile mainly covers the Marvel (616) Gambit, with his full powered state under techniques. The New Son is an alternate reality version of Gambit who has access to the full potential of his powers. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories -One Piece Verse (One Piece) (This was New Son's Gambit) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Iceman (Marvel Comics) - Iceman Profile (This was New Son's Gambit) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Anti-heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Thieves Category:Orphans Category:Staff Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Martial Artists Category:Card Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6